


chicken is fish?

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Getting to Know Each Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Prompt: How Kent and Scraps became friends, Scraps nickname is obviously a reference to how he'll eat anything and Kent can't really cook, that one time Kent showed Scraps how to make the best tuna fish sandwhich which led to the whole "Is chickens fish????" thing





	chicken is fish?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://softkent.tumblr.com/post/169024618137/how-kent-and-scraps-became-friends-scraps)

“How the hell have you raised two whole rookies on your own when you don’t know how to cook?” Kent asks Scrappy, the veteran he’s been saddled with to get him settled in Las Vegas. 

 

Scraps just shrugs at him from across the island and continues looking through the bags of groceries Kent brought in with him. 

 

“Whatever, man. If we’re living together, that’s gotta change. Come ‘er. I got all the stuff to show you something easy to make.”

 

“Why you need to be showing me this? I can call in food. Many places deliver,” Scraps says, pulling out the tuna packets from the bag. 

 

He holds them up to his face to read better with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Kent pulls out the bread and various other items before shoving the plastic bag into the bag full of bags in one of the cabinets. Of all this things he’s noticed about Scraps in the week they’ve been living together, that bag is about the most normal thing about the guy. He’s surprised the guy didn’t want to be a goalie with all his...Scraps-ness. 

 

“How’d you get the nickname, anyway?” Kent asks, trying to keep the conversation casual while he gets out the plates.

 

“I eat anything. Guys think it fun dare me to eat weird foods. If someone hates their meal, I’ll finish for him. Comes from table scraps, I think.” 

 

Kent laughs and shakes his head. “That’s...one way to get a nickname, I guess.”

 

He takes the packets from Scraps and shows him how his grandma always made his tuna fish sandwiches when he spent the summer at her place. They turn out nearly like she made them and Kent’s pretty pleased with himself. 

 

He can’t tell is Scraps likes them or if he’d be just as happy eating the paper plate. Scraps thanks him and says it’s one of the best things that’s ever been made in this kitchen. Kent doesn’t doubt him knowing that the last rookie here was Swoops. 

 

They start cleaning up with full and happy stomachs. Kent’s about to throw out the tuna packets when Scraps stops him and takes one. He looks at it closely again and holds it out, pointing at the slogan.  _ Chicken of the Sea.  _

 

“Why does it say chicken on it? Is chickens fish?” Scraps asks, face pulled together like he was trying to understand algebra. 

 

Kent can’t help the bark of a laugh that’s pulled out of him. “What? Is that supposed to be a Jessica Simpson reference or something?” Scraps looks at him even more confused, so Kent slings an arm over his shoulder. “We’re gonna be tight. I can just feel it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! lemma know what you think below <3  
> find me on 


End file.
